In an emergency medical services (“EMS”) or first responder environment, caregivers must often focus more acutely on patient care in a shorter amount of time and with a greater number of uncertainties and variables than their counterparts in a hospital setting. Creating a record of the EMS caregiver's encounter with a patient, however, remains important. Manual input of information into patient charting systems (e.g. by typing or by writing) can sometimes take valuable time and attention away from patient care, can be distracting, and can often be inaccurately recreated from memory after an EMS encounter.